


a trip with a list

by ladydawn



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, grocery store stuff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydawn/pseuds/ladydawn
Summary: Doctor Sung goes to the store!





	

No one had gone shopping and no one wanted to acknowledge the lack of bread, milk, and snacks. Luckily for the entire band, Doctor Sung’s favourite pastime just happened to be grocery shopping. And it didn’t matter if he was alone or with his friends.

“I’m going to the store!” he called to the house.

Meouch flashed a peace sign from the couch, where he lay listening to the record player through a pair of huge headphones. Doctor Sung didn’t know how he heard him and didn’t ask.

PLEASE REMEMBER MY DORITOS.

“I will.”

GOOD.

Doctor Sung wasted his time looking for Lord Phobos in his room before going out back to the garden. He slid the glass door open. Two new seriously huge rhododendron bushes framed the entrance to the labyrinth-esque backyard. “Phobos?” he called.

over here.

“Where is ‘here’?”

by the willow.

They had a fuckin’ willow now?

Doctor Sung walked farther into the backyard, past the roses, hydrangeas, tulips, some plant that resembled Commander Meouch to an extent, and finally reached the willow. “Nice work!” he commended, arms akimbo.

thanks, man!

Lord Phobos was sitting cross-legged with his back against the willow. He was dressed casually with his massive sunhat on. He was eating some pomegranate seeds.

what did you need?

“Oh! I’m going to the store. Did you need anything?” Doctor Sung asked.

nothing i can think of right now, doc. thanks though. i’ll message you if i do.

Like Doctor Sung knew how much Lord Phobos loved that hat, Phobos knew that Doc loved to go grocery shopping by himself sometimes. He nodded his head and left the lord to do his thing.

Doctor Sung started the beater the band family used to drive (for now, though they’ve told themselves that for years now) and drove the seven minutes to the store. Doc knew it was seven point three-six seconds exactly, hitting no particularly bad traffic or lights.

He parked in the lot, which was maybe half-full, and walked inside. Humans were kind of funny, doing all of this stuff together. Dairy and baking and sometimes there were even restaurants in these things!

They had these where he was from. Just not this funny looking.

He grabbed a cart and pushed it down the aisles, slowly but surely making his way down the list.

GROCERY LIST -  
. Bread (rye for Phobos)  
. Milk (skim) - AND 2% THIS TIME

Meouch had found his way onto the list again.

. Cream cheese  
. Bagels  
. that spinach mac and cheese salad they make there

Written in Phobos’s careful Earth cursive. Which he committed himself to learning within a month of landing. (He’d learnt it within a week, his people were so advanced, and he’d had the best cursive anyone had ever seen. He still amazingly had the shittiest signature out of any of them, though.)

. Coffee  
. Tea (chamomile)  
. Peanut butter  
. COOKIES

Ah. There was Havve. The all-caps with perfectly circular O’s.

Doctor Sung pulled out a pen and added the Doritos to the list. No veggies or fruits on the list, since Phobos grew nearly all of them in the garden. That man had a wicked green thumb, and the growing guitar definitely helped.

Three loaves of bread were safely in the kiddie seat, one brown, one white, and one rye. The plain bagels as well. The milk - both a jug of skim and a jug of 2% - were situated in the main cart portion, along with the cream cheese. The next stop was the salad area.

“Hey how ya doin’?” the clerk asked in a rote tone.

“Hey, I’m good! How are you?”

The clerk lit up like no one had asked them that before. “I’m good, thanks! What can I get you?” they asked.

“Can I get a large of the... Popeye’s? Oh, Popeye’s mac and cheese, please, just fill it up!” he asked the clerk behind the counter.

“Sure thing,” they said.

The salad was only good for three days in the fridge and he found that Lord Phobos could super eat it within even the first. He didn’t blame him. It was some awesome salad.

Back into aisle one, he grabbed the peanut butter and moved on. He then found aisle two, getting a tin of Tim Horton’s coffee. Havve made it best. He grabbed chamomile tea, which Meouch had a penchant for but would never admit it.

The snack aisle was like catnip. It attracted him in, made him weird for like fifteen minutes, then spat him out the other side with a cart full of crap that couldn’t be good for anyone. Let alone a bunch of aliens.

Yet he always pushed his cart through.

He centred himself, found his balance. Then he moved the cart into aisle four.

They needed three boxes of cookies. They needed each a chocolate bar. He scooped some jelly beans into a bag, just filled it about halfway, didn’t even weigh it. Crackers, fish crackers, and granola bars.

He gasped internally.

_The Doritos._

He grabbed a bag of classic nacho cheese and one cool ranch. The coolest ranch of all.

Doc emerged the other end of the aisle a broken man. One day he would conquer the snack aisle.

He pushed the cart, somewhat ashamed, to the tills. He waited patiently behind three people before greeting the cashier.

“Did the snack aisle get you again?” the cashier asked.

Doctor Sung prepared for his pride to take over but decided to be honest. “It did. But one day, man, I swear,” he vowed.

“Everyone says that.”

The cashier swiftly bagged his groceries and Doctor Sung paid and took everything out to the car. He piled the groceries in the trunk, returned the cart to its home, and drove home. The drive home always felt slightly shorter than the drive there.

Meouch was sitting on the front porch smoking when he got back. “Hey dude!” he called.

“Hey,” Doctor Sung replied.

“Need help?” Meouch asked.

“Sure.”

“I’ll get Phobos.”

“Shut up and come get your tea.”

Meouch snuffed out his cigarette and tossed it in the used coffee tin by the door. He laughed almost all the way to the trunk to help Doc. Doc shook his head with a small smile on his face.

They took the groceries inside and put them on the kitchen table. 

let me put them away.

Phobos seemed to have manifested in the doorframe up the stairs.

“I can help,” Doc said.

nah. i’ve been needing to take some old stuff out of the fridge. go relax.

“Thanks, bro.”

anytime.

DID YOU GET MY DORITOS? Havve asked as he walked by the kitchen.

“Yeah, man.”

GOOD.

Phobos ushered him out of the kitchen. He walked to the living room, plugged in his headphones, and sat next to Meouch. They listened to some funk until they fell asleep in their respective chairs.

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to write my fave.  
> that's my boy


End file.
